Locomotive Wiki:The Station
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to The Station! Hello. The Station is a place where you can chat, share experience, knowledge and opinion, about locomotives. Please keep this a friendly place to be, and if someone disagrees with you; respect their opinion! (Oh, and please with four "~" (tildes) like so: ~~~~) Click the below to create a new discussion. You can change the default title. To make a comment on a previously created thread click the section edit link. page=Project:The Station default=New thread: , type=commenttitle editintro=MediaWiki:Talkpagetext buttonlabel=Add a new thread! preload=Locomotive Wiki:The Station/defaulttext break=yes hidden=yes ---- New thread: 5th April; 02:12 Locomotive Fusions What about a 2009 Stock with a N700 Shinkansen, like some kind of a space train! Kerry Stapleton (talk) 07:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) what about a N - 700 shinkansen with a flying scitsman (but not like a mallard) So basically it is, what two locomotives would you like to fuse together? I would like to fuse the LYR Class 28 & the LBSCR Class E2, it would look great! :D Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 02:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oh... like a tank version of the 28? That would be impressive. I'll have to think for mine. Great thread! :) Starfleet Academy 06:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Dang it! Anyways thnx! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Still haven't been able to think of another one... |:-| LOL Thomas with a tender! 19:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Locomotive Specifications __NOWYSIWYG__ As of August 16th, 2012, I honestly think that every article focusing on an actual locomotive (such as the EMD SD40-2 article) should have specifications included. Such as weight, horse-power, length, brake pressure, total produced, fuel capacity, type of fuel, number preserved, total currently operating, etc.! ARCTrooperFan 20:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :This is a great idea! To standardize it through out Locomotive Wiki I mean. Some specs are hard to find amazingly, but major ones are easy to find on most locos. Plus it's easier to keep this type of information accurate, which will help this site's credibility! :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 05:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC) New thread: 25 January, 18:01 __NOWYSIWYG__ Hey guys, just testing the thread! ARCTrooperFan 18:01, January 25, 2013 (UTC) New thread: 24 April, 07:41 __NOWYSIWYG__ Worst Train So nows a chance to share what your least favourite, worst, most horrid locomotive in your local area. Feeel free to pick more than one!. Mine are Pacer Railbuses and Bombardier Voygers (Exept meriddians) Kerry Stapleton (talk) 07:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I've been absent for a bit so I didn't notice this go up. Mine are pretty much all the modern trams operating in Melbourne, Vic., Australia nowadays. I especially don't like the D-class. It's ugly and far, far, far too long. *grumble* I'd have a worst train if there were any to be seen in my area. I'm not too thrilled with the boring, all-alike looking commuters, but that's to be expected anyway, right? Starfleet Academy (Messages) 06:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC)